The present invention relates to supercapacitors and methods for manufacturing supercapacitors for use in medical device applications. According to a report from EvaluatePharma, the global medical device market will reach $440 billion by 2018. Many of these devices, such as deep brain neurostimulators, cardiac defibrillators, pacemakers and insulin pumps, require an embedded energy source.